The invention relates to a control apparatus for supercharged injection internal combustion engines, particularly diesel engines of a V-type configuration which have two induction tubes.
Known control apparatuses of this type work in dependence on the charge-air pressure in the induction tube of the engine. These devices have a correcting element which is acted upon by the charge-air pressure via the pressure chamber and either engages the regulating rod to adjust the regulator characteristic in accordance with the varying charge-air pressure, or else works as a full-load stop to limit the full-load position of the delivery-amount adjusting member to the extent which is permissible at that time. These apparatuses are connected with an intake tube of the motor only by a control line. If the motor has two intake tubes, however, different charge-air pressures can arise therein either because of load losses or because of the loading of a separate turbo-supercharger on each of them. Moreoever, if the full-load amount in the fuel measurement apparatus is controlled according to only one of the charge-air pressures, this can lead to induction of an overly large amount of fuel into the cylinders which connect with the intake tube having the lower charge-air pressure at that particular time. This in turn can lead to an impermissible thermal overload of the particular cylinders or at the least to excess smoking of the engine.